mojmalykucykfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Quest of the Princess Ponies
The Quest of the Princess Ponies -''' to tytuł pierwszego odcinka z drugiej serii Mój Mały Kucyk, który składa się z 4 części. W tym odcinku kucyki księżniczki muszą ze sobą współpracować, aby dotrzeć do Serca Kucykolandii i odzyskać swoje skradzione różdżki. Fabuła Księżniczka Tiffany pojawia się na początku odcinka. Przelatuje nad pozostałymi kucykami księżniczkami, a po chwili zauważa, że jej połysk na kopytku zmatowiał. Wstrzyna z tego powodu kłótnie, a pozostałe kucyki księżniczki dołączają do niej, przekomarzając się nawzajem, która z nich powinna zostać królową, podając przy tym kolejne wymagania i argumenty. Kiedy do Royal Paradise, dociera Spike wraz z włochatkami, kucyki wykorzystują tę okazję i każą mu i włochatkom rozstrzygnąć spór. Gdy smok nadal ma wachania, księżniczki śpiewają piosenkę "by right i should be queen". Kucyki, smok i włochatki nie wiedzą, że, są obserwowani przez Lava - władcy demonów lawy. 0 On wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi i zabiera wszystkie różdżki kucyków. Demony znikają w chmurze pary. Lavan próbuje użyć różdżek, ale wywołuje to zamęt, a magia w całej Kyucykolandii zaczyna wariować. Wiązka tęczy kolorów magii zostaje uwolniona i rozpoczyna obracać wszystko w krystał. Na Paradise Estate Fizzy traci kontrolę nad swoją magią, a Paradise jest topi się w błocie. Nagle robi się zimno i Galaxy wyczuja za pomocą swojego rogu zaburzenia magii w Kucykolandii. Megan wysyła Paradise na zwiady, podczas gdy Lavan planuje teraz uchwycić kucyki księżniczki, aby móc się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, jak korzystać z różdżek. Lavan rozpoczyna atak, więzi księżniczki, a Spike wysyła w ostaniej chwili tylko jedenego włochatka, który mógł uciec księżniczce Tiffany i polecieć do Paradise Estate i sprowadzić pomoc. Księżniczka Tiffany poleciała do Dream Valley, wraz z włochatkiem, kiedy nagle on spada krystalizuje się wraz z ziemią. W tym samym czasie Lavan żąda od porwanych księżniczek, aby powiedziały mu jak wywyołać magię różdżek. Kucyki odmawiają i zostają zaprowadzione do kraterów lawy, gdzie mają skoczyć. Tymczasem Paradise zauważa księżniczkę Tiffany. Księżniczka Tiffany wyjaśnia jej, co się dzieje, a Paradise zabiera ją do Megan. Megan zgadza się pomóc jej i pozostałym księżniczkom. Tiffany opowiada dziewczynce i kucykom co się właściwie stało. Wspólnie obmyślają plan, po czym Megan i Tiffany wracają do Royal Paradise, gdzie mają przywrócić magię za pomocą Świetlistej Tęczy. Włochatki odwracają uwagę demonom lawy, księżniczki wykorzystają to i uciekają w poszukiwaniu swoich różdżek. Śpiewają wspólnie piosenkę "keep and slogging", po czym znajdują Spike'go, włochatki i lodowe orgi - wrogów Lavana. Międzyczasie Lavan próbuje ponownie użyć różdżek i krystalizuje swoją rękę. Gdy kucyki i przyjaciele przechodzą tajemnym korytarzem, jeden z włochatków kicha i tym samym zdradza położenie księżniczek. Lavan rozbija ścianę, po czym wrzuca więżniów do lochu. Megan, lecąca na księżniczce Tiffany, gubi Świetlistą Tęczę. W lochu lodowy org i smok nieudolnie obmyślają plan ucieczki. Przychodzi do nich Sludge - służący Lavana, ale przyjaciele są do niego wrogo nastawieni. Dopiero lodowy org łagodzi całą sytuację. Po chwili wszyscy zaprzyjążsię, a Sludge pomaga im uciec z więzienia. Tymczasem Megan i księżniczka Tiffany nadal nie wiedą co mają zrobić, po tym jak stracili na pustyni magiczny klejnot. Megan decyduje się odwiedzić Moochick'a. Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że jego magia również została zaburzona. Megan wyjaśnia mu co się stało, podczas gdy Lavan krystalizuje resztę swojego ciała. Śpiewa przy tym piosenkę "Here's To Power". Idąc korytarzami kucyki księżniczki nadal kłócą się i w ten sposób zatrzymują pochód. W domu Moochick'a jedna z roślin ożywa i zaczyna pożerać książki. Moochick znajduje Książkę Zaginionych odpowiedzi i mówi dziewczynce i księżniczce, że potrzebują magicznych różdżek, aby pokonać Lavana, oraz, że muszą współpracować, odnaleźć Serce Kucykolandii. Megan i księżniczka Tiffany odlatują z powrotem do Royal Paradise, podczas gdy kucyki księżniczki odnajdują w sali tronowej swoje skradzione różdżki. Niestety nie mogą ich użyć, ponieważ zmatowiały i straciły swoją magiczną siłę. Zostają nakryci przez Lavana. Megan i księżniczka Tiffany wreszcie docierają do Royal Paradise odnajdują i odnajdują księżniczki. Kucyki uciekają w poszukiwaniu Serca Kucykolandii. Idąc korytarzami śpiewają piosenkę "A Long Hard Road". Gdy znajdują Serce, Lavan nie pozwala im na to i ponawia swoje ataki. Dzięki pomocy włochatków i lodowego orga, kucyki wkładają swoje różdżki do korn, a magia powraca do nich. Łącząc razem swoje różdżki kucyki pokonują Lavana i przywracają Kuyckolandi magiczną równowagę. Włochatki otrzymują od księżnczek tytuł strażników i są od tej pory strażnikami koron. Kucyki powracają do Royal Paradise. Tam decydują, że każda z nich będzie królową na zmianę. Po chwili wraca zaguniony włochatek wraz z medalionem. Księżniczka Tiffany koronuje go. Wszyscy się śmieją. Odcinek kończy się. Okładki DVD,VHS Wystąpienia postaci '''Debiuty *Księżniczka Tiffany *Księżniczka Primrose *Księżniczka Royal Blue *Księżniczka Serena *Księżniczka Sparkle *Księżniczka Starburst Ziemskie kucyki *Księżniczka Primrose *Księżniczka Royal Blue *Księżniczka Serena *Księżniczka Starburst *Posey (w tle) *Cupcake (w tle) *Sundance (w tle) *Shady (w tle) Pegazy *Paradise *Wind Whistler *Locket *Księżniczka Tiffany Jednorożce *Galaxy *Księżniczka Sparkle *Fizzy Utwory *"By Right, I Should Be Queen" *"Keep On Slogging" *"Here's To Power" *"A Long Hard Road" Ciekawostki Kategoria:Odcinki